syfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedikt Gray
Benedikt Gray is an Awaken Undead Skeleton and a Shadow Sorcerer, He is also a member of The Wayfarers Guild. Ben is on quests to regain his lost memories to find his place in the world. Appearance Ben is unusually short for a someone who claims to have been a human. a sharp eyed person could pick up on the fact that despite Ben's short size his body structure is not like that of a short humanoid creature such as a Gnome, Dwarf, Goblin or Halfling. When Ben was first introduced he wore a brown coat, a hat with a purple band and a purple scarf. The Scarf and the hat left only enough space for Ben to see through. under his clothes Ben had his skeletal body covered with black bandages from head to toe, to reduce the chances of noticing that is a walking skeleton. While in Bryn Shandar, Ben switched the brown coat for a silvery gray cloak of displacement. he has also don a white crow mask. Ben is often leaning on his right leg and resting the rest of his weight on his cane, which he holds in his right hand. Personality He has an monotone voice, that generally void of any emotion. Ben has shown acts of kindness, remorse, regret, and happiness. But he did not feel anything from those acts, he sees them as a camouflage. Ben's tends to feel negative emotions the most, which could be either a side effect of the negative energy keeping his body animated or because he lost his positive emotions with his most of his memory. Ben is careful and overly cautious, and tends to avoid dangerous situations. He is also extremely possessive of his cane, never letting it leave his side. History On 1485DR, a skeleton awakened, and as soon as he stood up, he was barraged with tens thousands of images of memories, some of people doing regular things, some of people being killed, and some of people killing others. Within those memories, he finds one that seems consistent with the room he woke up in. The memory of a Benedikt Gray, the memories showed only some of Ben's life, only flashes of images like the others, drinking with his friends, working in a lab, dissecting animals. Like the other memories, the faces of the people were blurred and if they were talking their voices were distorted to be unintelligible. The last of Ben's memory showed him running into the room where he currently was before being attacked by a drow and a group of orcs. He then felt, drawn to a cane on the ground, after picking it up, he felt relief and did not feel like letting go of it. The skeleton concluded that he must be this Benedikt Gray, and almost as if he always known he could use magic, he fired a firebolt at the door, which caused the door to break and fill the room with water. After a while he was able to move through the debris to get outside. he was greeted with a silhouette of ruined city under the sea. After a couple of days of walking, Ben was able to get on land. Ben sneaked into a near by village in the dead of the night, acquired clothes to completely cover himself. After following a trail Ben ended up in the city of Mulmaster. There Ben gathered information on where he was, after a while of being shrugged of by everyone, a barmaid, told Ben of the sunken city. It was called Northkeep, the city was sunk around 1000 years ago, by the Dark Alliance after they ravaged the city with the help of a Black Dragon. this information was not feel as the barmaid asked Ben about his story, so he spun a tale about being a farmhand, who just awakened sorcery power. The barmaid was not satisfied with the story and so she told Ben, if he make something of himself with his powers and come back with a tale of his exploits, she would consider them even. the barmaid gave Ben better cloths from the bar's lost and found, Ben could hear the other staff sneering and as he left he heard one of them ask the barmaid, whether she expected any of the people she sent out to survive the world and come back. Ben could not hear her reply as it was deafened by the sound of the bar and the chaos of the city. Ben started taking small and easy quests, sleeping in the woods, and reading what he could about the Northkeep. After a while Ben was able to figure out, the black Dragon who attacked Northkeep was Iyrauroth. (more to be added) Relationships The Wayfarer's Guild (to be added) Midius (to be added) Lorenzo (Felgolos) (to be added) Sun-Elf Spirit (to be added) The Phandelver Phive (to be added) "Lil Grindstone" Ben paid for an apple, the boy stole from street vendor. Ben initially thought about using the boy to collect information. However, after Ben told the boy stories, Ben changed his mind and decided to use the boy and his friends to refining his story telling skills. Powers and Skills Awaken Undead Abilities Due to having a skeletal body and lack of internal organs, Ben has advantages a normal person does not. Immortality: '' He does not age, and given time his body will heal his wounds. ''Bloodless: Ben is immune to poison and bleeding. ''Bone to Pick: ''If Need arises Ben can detach on of his arms to use as a weapon. ''Bone Pile: ''Ben can collapse to into a pile of bones, to avoid dying. Amphibious: '''Since he does not have lungs or any internal organs, Ben he does not need to breath and can walk underwater. '''Magical Powers (more to be added) Trivia * Ben's original outfit was based on the Blackmages from Final Fantasy Tactics * The Character was made in a rush after the DM shot down the player's first and second character ideas for SKT Campaign ** The first was Female Tiefling warlock, which was rejected because the backstory had plot holes ** The second was Male Drow mage, which was rejected because he and his backstory too similar to Lox * Ben's height was a mistakenly left in by the player from the first character for the campaign * Ben is his player's second character in the universe, first being Chadwick Boseman, the captain of PP ** Ben would have been his third character in the universe, but his player refused to allow the rights of their Evil character, Solomon Farrow to be used in the universe, going a far as to threaten to kill of Ben and pursue legal action